Lanceston Private School
by Tairamika
Summary: AU schoolfic. Some what twisted humor. Oh. And Shuichi has an additude.
1. Default Chapter

Okay. This fic is something I started a week ago…..and I'm not sure If I should continue. It keeps staring at me with these damn chibi eyes. Arrgh. Gah. Damn you story. So. I'm posting what I've got so far……I'm not sure where I want it to go..so you can have your say! Tell me! Please? I don't care what you want to tell me. Anything. Anything at all. Even if its some weird wacked idea about Shuichi joining a convent and becoming queen of the harpies. I WANT TO KNOW!

Well, read on.

****

Lanceston Private School for The Privately Challenged. 

Shuichi had learned a new word today.

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP.

That was one of the best ways he supposed, to sum up his first day at Transfer Highschool number 234.

His parents moved around a lot, Shuichi had come to accept it. It was their jobs, but still like any teenager…he wanted to stay in one place. Have the same friends for more than six months….and well, have a life.

And for some reason, he had thought maybe this was the one.

His parents had decided to give him a break. In other words, one of their business contracts was going to last longer than a year. And of course, being parents they used this to their advantage.

They told him that they had heard his cries for help, they didn't want him to do anything drastic—like getting piercings—so they had made out like they had signed the new contract with their child in mind.

Shuichi may have pink hair, but he wasn't stupid.

It just took him a while to pick up some things. Like math. And science….and maybe a bit of English too. But he was good at reading his parents. Like he said, he wasn't stupid. Well, not to the counselors anyway. To them….he was 'different'.

Okay. So Shuichi wasn't a straight A student. He wasn't a golden boy either. He was going through his rebel stage. Which of course consisted of rebel things. Like ripped clothes, dyed hair and _piercings._

Which of course, led us back to the parent problem.

They had sent him to many a many counselors, looking for the ever fabled quick fix. But alas it was not to be, and every damn counselor told his parents the same thing.

'Your son Shuichi is crying out for help, trying to get your attention the only way he knows how. The only way to fix this is to spend time with him'

Well, the parents were baffled. Weren't they spending time with him? _Well I never_, they thought. They spent heaps of time with him, just last week they had gotten home early enough from work to see him to bed.

Okay, so the parents understood their problem. It was just fixing the problem that was a bother.

*-*-*-*-*

It took exactly 2 months, 6 days 4 hours and 23 minutes of CRAP days for his parents to decidedly 'fix' the problem.

They sat him down on their leather couch, it wasn't Shuichi's couch. He never thought like that. He didn't spend enough time at home to consider anything of theirs his.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes mother?" It was drawled, slightly sarcastic. Nothing at all like their dear Shuichi. Oh dear, they thought. All those nasty public school rats must be corrupting their child.

"We're sending you off to an all boys private school" His father said, not wasting anytime putting the point on the blank. Or was that blank on the point? Perhaps point blank? Aww, crap. He was always confusing himself.

Then suddenly his brain processed exactly _what _his father had said. _Idiots _Shuichi thought. His parents must be more stupid then he thought they were. Hell, he didn't particularly want to go to boarding school. But _by godl_. Like he said, his parents were stupid. Hadn't they realized that they're troubled child was gay? Obviously not……but on the other hand…

Shuichi though of all those books he had read. The ones about boys and boarding schools and group showering.

Hey, he was a growing boy. He had needs.

He also had hormones.

And the second chance thought of group orgies in the shower seemed quite appealing.

*-*-*-*-*-*

It was called 'Lanceston Private School for the Privately Challenged' Which frankly, Shuichi thought was a hoot. In all his life he had never been known to make his problems private. When he had tried to dye his hair dark red and it came out bright pink…well, that had been a problem. And everyone had known about that.

And then there was the time when he had worn mascara. It wasn't his fault that his lashes were to long and curled into his eyes. So, to fix that problem he had stolen some mascara from the local department store. I mean, it was too embarrassing to pay for it.

And of course, not being a girl and not knowing makeup brands he had gotten the cheap stuff. He had applied it the morning after ready for a full day of school and no evil eyelashes poking his poor eyes. So, with eyelashes curled up instead of down he had set off.

It had been horribly embarrassing, it was too obvious and everyone had teased him. Then halfway through the day one of the senior girls took pity on him and showed him how to wash it off. Then she had given him her metal manual eyelash curlers, saying that her brother had had the same problem.

But anyway. It was time to go to school.

Shuichi smiled and hoisted his suitcase into the compartment. It was rather light, but oh well.

He'd never really been that good at packing.

*-*-*-*

Bouncing, or rather bouncing and half falling, bumping into the person in front of him, and watching everyone else in front of him start falling down like multicoloured dominos Shuichi made his way of the bus and stretched his legs. Conveniently not noticing the bunch of angry glares and moans of anguish and deep _deep_ pain directed his way.

Yay! His mind gibbered as he made his way through the town. Away! Away from the evil cramped bus and tiny feet space! 

Relief was nodding happily by his side. It was good to be free.

*-*-*-*-*

Freedom sucked. So did responsibility and independence. Fuck you independence. Fuck you responsibility. Fuck you evil town guide map. Fuck you un-findable school that was called Lanceston Private School for the Privately Challenged!

"FUCK YOU!!"

There. Shuichi grinned. Primal scream therapy was his favourite way of relaxing. Always helped…..but for some unknown reason it always seemed to make people back away from him. Didn't they know what Primal Scream Therapy was? He pitied them greatly. They seemed so undereducated. Even his parents didn't believe him that it was an actual proper way of stress release. Counselor Whatshisname had shown him it in his Psychiatry 101 for Dummies. 

Counselor Whatshisname had even demonstrated it for him. He remembered it quite clearly. The counselor had ripped off his shirt and run screaming through the gym while class was on. Stopping every now and then to yell gibberish at innocent students trying to play crab soccer.

Shuichi had thought it was bloody hilarious at the time, watching the counselor run round shirtless screaming "The king is dead! I shall AVENGE!"

Afterwards he had asked about the shirt thing. Whatshisname had assured him that it had to do something with the primal part.

Blinking out of the memory Shuichi found himself chuckling to himself. Oops. People were giving him weird looks. Probably though he was insane. He snickered, then grinned broadly and muttered something about chickens and their evil plans to take over the world.

Then topped it off with maniacal laughter.

*-*-*-*

Yes I know. Stupid isn't it? And really bad humor. Gods I love bad humor. ^_~

REVIEW! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm amazed I got this done. *_* I was planning on giving my self another week but after reading some of the newest reviews I got inspired and hunkered down. Okay, this chapter is still short. And it's late, as in midnight and I have classes in the morning. So alas, no long chapter.

I wrote this all in the space of two hours, and since I write slow that's pretty fast for me. Beware the typos and gramma mistakes. I am truly sorry for any you may have the horror of coming across.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wail.

Well, read on.

(also, draw myself some fanart. Its just pics of Shuu and Yuki, but I see them relating to this story. Uncoloured as yet linkage: )

Lanceston Private School. ****

Chapter 2.

Shuichi rushed through the corridors, eyes wide as his black clomps made loud thwacking sounds on the polished floor.

Oh crap he was late. 

Thwack.

Oh crap, he didn't even know where the hall was!

Thwack.

Oh, crap! He was lost!

Thwack.

His boots thudded louder against the floor as he sped up, practically flying through the corridors. A corner came up and Shuichi narrowed his eyes in concentration, getting ready for the turn. He had done this at nearly every school he had ever attended.

Tilting his feet slightly Shuichi heard the telltale screech of his boots as he started to skid—or as he liked to call it 'Corridor surfing'. The momentum of his speed sent him hurtling around the corner—which wasn't actually a corner at all. It was a double door entrance to…….the hall.

Over five hundred students all perfectly dressed in pressed shirts and expensive slacks whipped their heads around at the sound of god awful screeching. What met their eyes was definitely not what they were expecting. The fear-trained juniors gave a collective gasp of shock.

Sliding to a stop, Shuichi blinked. Ah. Crap. They seemed to have a dress code here….

He looked down at his attire and tried to stifle a giggle. He was wearing very very bright colors. Well, they were bright compared to the school body mass of maroon. His vest was bright orange over a shirt that matched his hair. And his jeans were ripped in nearly every place imaginable. Shuichi couldn't help but smile broadly. Oh, he was going to fit right in.

*-*

A rather flustered teacher led him to his first class. The teacher seemed to keep glancing back at him and muttering words under his breath. Shuichi was rather confused, he didn't know whether to feel proud or insulted.

The teacher paused and glanced at Shuichi again. "Ahh, this is the class where…um, we specialize in your kind of condition." The teacher coughed threw open the door- then rushed off, stumbling in his haste.

Shuichi blinked and peered in.

The class was empty……well, almost empty. There at the back were three occupied seats. Shuichi took stock of each person.

The first looked rather short, and dark green hair fell hazardly around his face. The clothes he was wearing reminded Shuichi of weird freaky people. But Shuichi shrugged that off because he himself was usually categorized under that anyway. The boy was wearing a lot of black. Black pants, black shirt, black eyeliner…black lipstick….and he seemed to be looking rather distasteful as he reapplied his black nailpolish.

The next teenager struck Shuichi with awe. The guy had _piercings_. But not a crappy earring like Shuichi had. He had an eyebrow ring. And a lip ring. Wow. But that wasn't all. The youth looked pretty damn scary, his hair was dark blue and he wore what looked like to be _real_ barbed wire around his neck. His clothing was themed with leather and straps, topped off with startling big black bitch boots that adorned the teenager's feet where they rested upon the table.

Shuichi felt envy. He wanted shoes like that.

Eyes sliding to the next person Shuichi blinked. He seemed pretty normal—well the mesh shirt seemed a bit much. But what really struck you was the past shoulder length redbrown dark hair. Holy crap. It was long for a guy.

It was at that moment the blue haired goth noticed him.

"Oi! Hey! Lookie what we got here!" a grin "A newbie! Welcome to We Don't Know What To Do With Them So Lets Shove Them Together Psychiatry 101!"

His eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Yes, confuse it why don't you?" The green haired boy drawled, putting the cap on his nail polish. "That loaf is Tatsuha, steer clear or you might catch something." He gestured disdainfully at the goth.

"You bastard!"

The boy ignored him and turned back to Shuichi. "My name is Suguru, and that somewhat sane one over there is Hiroshi. Do you have a name? Or should I keep calling you it?"

Shuichi couldn't help it. He grinned. Ahh, he was definitely going to fit in here.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Shuichi."

*_*__*_*

He was instantly accepted into the tight knitted group. Tatsuha joked that it had something to do with the weirdly colored hair, but Shuichi seemed more inclined to believe something else.

They were all obsessed with music. 

The student body called them the "Muso freaks."

Honestly, Shuichi hadn't been happier before in his life.

*-*-*-

It was their somewhat traditional meeting place, under a tree around the back of the science block. It was actually quite hidden, being that the tree was one of those gnarled twisted ones with lots of foliage. The grass under it was very green and very soft. It was shaded, with only pockets of sun flitting through the leaves.

A backpack was flung to the ground and disturbed Shuichi's daydreaming. 

"Fuckingmotherfucker!"

Shuichi blinked and craned his head upwards, meeting the sight of a steaming Tatshuha. Huh. That wasn't unusual.

"What happened this time Tatsuha? Drip over a squirrel?"

Tatsuha snarled and glared at Suguru. "No you incompetent twat! The stupid asshole of a professor gave me a B! A B damnit! That was a fricking A+ paper! Do you know how damn long I spent researching the mating habits of goddamned mosquitoes! It was sickening! I demand compensation! The things I was subjected too!"

Surguru snorted. "And opposed to what? Your coupling habits? Its usually more often then not more disgusting then a mosquitoes"

Tatsuha's whole body twitched and he opened his mouth rather wide. "My coupling habits?!? MY COUPLING HABITS!? What about yours you freaking camel!"

Suguru narrowed his eyes. "I can _assure_ that I am not and _never have_ been a camel."

Tatsuha grinned maliciously and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, really? You do seem to have a fetish for humping."

The green haired boy blinked, then burst out laughing. "Oh bloody hell Tatsuha, that was the damn worse pun I've ever heard!"

The goth blinked then grinned and plopped down on the grass next to Shuichi. "Hey, I live to entertain." He winked and proceeded to make jock poses, bowing at imagined applause. 

"All right" Shuichi yawned. "Are you two quite finished yet? I want to get back to my daydreaming."

Suguru rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll shut up, I've got some chemistry homework to finish up anyway."

*-*-*

A growl was heard as the senior slammed his locker closed. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the boys around him, several of them eeped and scattered. Yuki grinned maliciously. Like vermin.

Fuck he hated this school. He had no problems, the only reason he was here because his old twit of a father thought he had an authority problem. For fricks sake, his father should just take a look at his brother for 'problems with authority' the boy had damn piercings coming out of his ass.

He sneered randomly and strode down the hall. It had been hell that last year when Tatsuha had decided to attend this school, his brother was a certified freak. Not that Yuki cared much, after all he himself was considered an antisocialfreak. It was just the concept that Tatsuha was _here. _As in the same building. And what was even more annoying was that the kid kept bumming cigarettes off of him at random intervals. Didn't the little shit even know how damn hard it was to acquire cigarettes in private schools?

He snarled and stomped his feet louder, his last smoke had gone missing from his pack. Rage screamed through him and he balled his hands into fists.

__

I'm going to fucking kill him!

*-*-*-*

Hiroshi made his way quickly behind the science block, eyes darting behind him as he recognized a blond haired figure storming his way. 

"Shit."

Practically running up to the tree he grabbed his friend's attention by yelling. "Incoming!!! What the hell did you do now Tatusha!?"

Tatsuha leaped to his feet. "Oi! Why is it always my fault?"

Suguru joined the others in the land of the standing. "Because he's your damn brother!"

"Hey! How the hell do I know if he's really my brother!? Mika said dad found him on the side of the road next to a goat and a ferret!"

"Really now?" Tatsuha jumped and whirled around, face to face with his supposed ferret cross goat brother.

He squeaked and held his hands up in a defenseless gesture. " Oh god I swear I didn't do it whatever you're angry for it wasn't me! Oh god it wasn't me! Don't you hear me? I didn't do anything! Nobody saw me! You can't prove anything! There's no evidence! You need proof! I swear, I'm innocent!"

The older brother towered over his younger sibling, eyes blaring with anger.

Hiroshi sighed and covered his face with his hands. _Not again._

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"I didn't do it!"

"You took my last smoke you asshole!"

"No I didn't!" it was wailed.

"Yes. You. Did."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

A growl. "Yes. You. Did."

"All right! I did! Gah!" Tatsuha ducked quickly as his psychotic brother lunged at him.

"I'll kill you!"

Tatsuha jumped behind Suguru, using the shorter youth as a shield. "Look! Eiri! Stop it! I'll get you a full packet! I'll get you one by tomorrow! Just don't kill me! Please?? I don't want to die! I don't want to die a virgin! Please pity me! Pity your poor deprived brother!?"

Yuki paused and his eye twitched as he took in his younger brother's shield. Gah, all of Tatsuhas friends were extravagantly decorated, it was blinding to look at.

"Fine" he growled. "I want them by eight am tomorrow. No excuses."

He turned to walk away then promptly stumbled over something, crashing headfirst into the grass. Rolling over he groaned as his blurry vision out lined a shape in front of him. He stood up somewhat shakily and got a full view of what had tripped him.

A boy with pink hair was looking up at him with a dumbfounded expression, blinking rather stupidly. 

The first thought that entered Yuki's mind came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Oh fuck. Not another one."

And then he turned and stalked away.

*-*-*

Yes, short. I know. Ack.

Much thanks to:

****

NT aka Aku-chan- primal scream therapy rules. ^_^ **panatlantic- **thanks, I like my Shuu too! XD! **CaT-**Thanks for the review…and I put Yuki in the school as well. I mean, it wouldn't be a proper YukiXShuu story without him! **WildfireFriendship- **I wouldn't dare to make it a oneshot! *grin * thanks for the review! **Leah- **Deep and psychological about you own personality? Perhaps, but I'm the one who wrote it…o.0 I wonder what that says about mine?XD And I really enjoy writing about real-teen Shuu, I mean, the kid does have an attitude. Esp. in the first episode when he started yelling at Yuki….*starry smile * **Veg** – thanks! **Vampire Shinigami** – I plan many more chapters ahead. ^_^** Blinkie**- *giggles at visual of Tohma as floor monitor* Ahh, I see him with more class then that….I'm thinking senior. XD Thanks for the review **ksya-chan** – Continued just to make you happy dear. XD! **Harzard**- wow, uber big review! Thank you! Did you know that it was your comment that got me spurred into writing this chapter? I was going to wait until next week! The compliments made my head grow big! *grin* 

Okay, am sure you all know the drill….reviews make me happy! They make me write! Pleeassee?


End file.
